The present disclosure relates to a pump system for use with a gas turbine engine to provide a more compact thermal management system.
Gas turbine engines typically use a number of air-to-air heat exchangers as part of a thermal management system (TMS) to reject internal heat to the engine's surroundings. Heat exchanger effectiveness depends on area and delta-Pressure across the exchanger unit. As fan pressure ratio has dropped with newer engine designs, heat exchangers can grow prohibitively large in size. Heat exchangers are more difficult to install, heavier, and more costly to produce as size increases.